


Ignorance is Bliss

by elfiepike



Series: Memes and Misc. [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Karaoke Boxes, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the <a href="http://l-elfie.dreamwidth.org/1136820.html">self-remix</a> meme; "them other boys don't know how to act" with aimiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Them Other Boys Don't Know How To Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262528) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike). 



Aiba was always trying to have sex in places where they might be found out, which was okay with Nino as long as it was a place where they wouldn't _actually_ be found out. Strangely, a locale that fit both categories was pretty hard to come by.

"Where's your taste of adventure!" Aiba complained. He gave Nino some space--as much as Arashi ever had, anyway--just in time for a group of studio techs to round the corner and pass them in the hallway.

"I'm pretty sure we signed away our senses of adventure under article twenty-three, clause F, in the Johnny's contract," Nino said when they were alone again. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, but couldn't get the taste for Aiba out of his mouth: it had been a while.

A few weeks later, Sho told him about the karaoke place. "Yoko recommended it," he said, "and they definitely lived up to the rumors. The sweet potato fries were also out of this world."

Nino told Aiba about wanting to try the fries.

He told Aiba that they couldn't, there were cameras.

He told Aiba, less in words than in actions, that this would have to be fast, fast and frantic, the vinyl of the seats sticking to his back as Aiba kept fingering him far beyond what he really needed, the colorful strobe light in the corner turning Aiba's face every shade of wanting.

He didn't tell Aiba about the condoms in his jacket--Aiba already knew about those.

He didn't tell Aiba that the place was known for its discretion. He might, later. But Aiba was always so--inventive when he didn't know something.

(The fries really were delicious, too.)


End file.
